


Ёж

by Lena013



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Licht is Hibari, Loyalty, M/M, Past life, Reincarnation, Roll is Hyde, difficult relations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Иногда Хибари снилось чёрно-белое пианино, ангельские крылья и чувство, что в доме завелась крыса.
Relationships: Hyde | Lawless/Hibari Kyouya, Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki
Kudos: 12





	Ёж

Хибари Кёя точно знал, что никогда не умел играть на музыкальном инструменте и никогда не страдал от панических атак — нет, ни в коем случае. Хибари Кёя любил изматывающие драки, строго-соблюдаемую дисциплину и родной Намимори. Хибари Кёя не считал себя посланником с выше, а всех вокруг слугами Преисподней — в его мире было место лишь для хищников с острыми зубами и глупых травоядных.

_Иногда Хибари снилось чёрно-белое пианино, ангельские крылья и чувство, что в доме завелась демоническая крыса._

Он называет своего питомца, не совсем домашнего ёжика, Баринедзуми, и ему кажется, что животное посмотрело на него, как на умалишенного — _хищники не бьют своих маленьких травоядных,_ напоминало себе Облако.

Впервые увидев его, ёжика-альбиноса с доверчивым взглядом, Хибари захотелось погладить животинку и щёлкнуть по носу. В голове впервые появилось назойливое гудение, как работа инструментов на стройке, но Облако на такие мелочи внимания не обращает. Ролл — _так уж и быть, будет вторым именем_ — ласково зализывает саднящую рану на ладони, которую он получил по вине этого забавного питомца.

Ролл смотрит на него слишком ясными довольными глазами и появляется необъяснимое желание, что ёжа надо переносить в клетке, а не на руках.

Хибари играл на фортепьяно один единственный раз, будучи Облаком Вонголы, когда ему было двадцать четыре года, а одинокий пыльный инструмент в углу так и зазывал сыграть на нём, оживить заржавевшие струны, нажать на гладкие клавиши. Он не помнит, как оказался возле него — красивого и всеми забытого инструмента, не звучавшего более десяти лет; не помнит, как открывал крышку, как на него обратил внимание травоядное-Ураган, который не знал попросить ли отойти или не рисковать быть забитым до смерти; не помнит, как любовно провёл кончиками пальцев по клавишам, как всё встало на свои места; как будто он вновь стал целым.

Хибари помнит музыку, которая появилась в его голове; он помнит ноты, превращающиеся в прекрасную мелодию моментально; он помнит, что надо вкладывать в музыку, какую часть души открыть на распашку, как воздействовать на людей — _он помнит как творить музыкой чудеса._ На уровне лица расположился Ролл, который мирно улыбался — _что физически невозможно_ — но факт остаётся фактом.

— Как… как давно ты играешь? — спросил отчего-то севшим голосом Гокудера с покрасневшими глазами. Да и вообще, все вокруг кажутся какими-то убитыми-счастливыми.

 _Это сладкая грусть, дарлинг,_ — в голову звучит незнакомый позабытый голос, который моментально раздражает и хочется устроить незамедлительный камикорос его обладателю.

— Один день, — пожимает плечами суровое Облако и невозмутимо проходит сквозь поперхнувшихся воздухом товарищей в сад.

Ролл иногда смотрит на их непутёвого босса внимательным ищущим взглядом, словно ищет что-то в тонких японских чертах и не находит. Хибари чувствует тоже самое, и на языке вертится чужое имя при виде всё того же Савады — он всегда называет его «зверьком», потому что чужое имя почти слетает с губ, и вместе с тем что-то должно сломаться. Разломится так, что не склеишь обратно, и питомец понимающе урчит, тыкаясь носиком в ладонь. Он всё понимает, он поддерживает и оберегает; умные глазки-бусинки говорят не лезть и Хибари, на своё удивление, слушается.

Изредка Ролл любит лезть на руки к лучшему киллеру мира. Это надо принять как данность: все питомцы испытывают тёплые чувства по отношению к мне-давно-не-тринадцать Реборну. В повседневной жизни даже пресловутый Натс Дечимо Вонголы вполне променяет хозяина на общество Аркобалено Солнца, тоже самое касается всех животных и птиц на территории. Реборн, словно диснеевская принцесса, окружённая зверюшками — _это будут ваши последние слова, если вы произнесёте их вслух._ Впрочем, в серьёзной ситуации никто никогда не предаст своих хозяев, но та же Ури и ухом не повела, когда Хаято оказался меж двух огней — злого Облака и весёлого Тумана — лишь по-кошачьи выгнулась и широко зевнула, с удобством устроившись на острых коленях киллера.

Но ещё Хибари не понимает, что _так_ зацепило его питомца в Реборне? Что в нём _так_ цепляет собственный взгляд? Понаблюдав за второй-раз-подростком — вызвав нервные взгляды остальных травоядных-Хранителей в свою сторону и вопросительный киллера — он понял, что Реборн похож на чёрного уличного кота. Его удивило собственное открытие, потому что обычные коты не являлись хищниками. _Они падальщики,_ — шепчет подсознание угрюмым своим-несвоим голосом, и добавляет, что эти создания определённо пришли из Ада.

Образ Реборна как-то смещается, сопровождаясь тупой болью и глухим раздражением — он видит безразличные к происходящему красные глаза и белые волосы. Никаких шляп, никаких чёрных костюмов, никаких едких комментариев — этот человек определённо не знакомый ему Аркобалено; ёжик в кармане колит иголками сквозь рубашку, до крови и слишком глубоко; Хибари усмехается, гладит паникующего питомца по голове и флегматично относится к энергичному Солнцу, который оказал экстремально срочную помощь.

У Ролла чёрные глазки отдают красным отливом, а белые колючки становятся чёрными — Хибари с силой зажмуривается, трёт пальцами переносицу; определённо его убьют мигрени, а не поражение в бою. Хибари хочет изменить своему привычному стилю и купить чёртовы сапоги на шнуровке, когда проходит по торговой улице со стеклянными витринами; он душит в себе этот порыв, ещё чего не хватало, брюкам такая обувь не подходит; предательница логика справедливо замечает, что можно купить обычные джинсы, белые — _он душит на корню заразу, окисляющую сознание._ Однако он покупает три дыни на рынке, несмотря на то, что далеко не сезон и что он никогда раньше не питал к ним особой слабости.

Хибари нельзя отправлять на переговоры с Джессо — это знает каждый; но мало кто — _вообще никто, кроме оного и ручного ёжика_ — знает, что за место падкого на сладкого Неба Маре, он видит двуличную лживую тварь со змеями и куклой со сломанной шеей. Хибари слишком часто делает сравнения, которым нет объяснений; которые лезут из глубин подсознания и пропадают там же, когда боль приводит в чувство, а рядом мельтешащий Баринедзуми-который-отказывается-отзываться-на-эту-кличку; _но глаза у него ярко-красные._

Хибари видит крысу, которую хочется растоптать, и он останавливает руку на полпути, непривычно дёргаясь в противоположную сторону. Голова знакомо гудит, появляется родная-неродная надпись: _убить-уничтожить-изгнать_ — наверное, это единственный раз, когда Хибари Кёя, безудержное жестокое Облако Вонголы, усилием воли решил сдержатся. Глазки-бусинки смотрели с человеческим сочувствием и просили прощения.

Хибари Кёе двадцать четыре года, когда он узнаёт из передачи про животных, что ёжи на самом деле хищники. Что они способны убить более крупного противника — _даже волка или медведя_ — скрутившись в шар, когда его пытаются прокусить или проглотить целиком. Ёжи безобидны внешне, маленькие и юркие, _умеют играть на эмоциях и любят театральные постановки._

В голове проясняется чёткое имя, ёжик неправильно белый, а свой голос кажется чужим.

— Хайд, — звучит в пустой комнате, где фоном неизменный диктор передачи рассказывает историю жизни белок.

Ёжик выглядит радостно-удивлённым; похоже на облегчение, похоже на грустную улыбку, похоже на иллюзию чёртового ананаса; чёрный шарф излишне длинный и цепляет внимание — им можно придушить незадачливого ценителя моды. Парень моложе него — _нет, это не так_ — светлые волосы, тёмные пряди у лица, очки, нечеловечески красные глаза, острые клыки видны в белозубой улыбке.

Хайд — крыса — вампир — слуга — сервамп — лжец — психопат — демон.

Голова раскалывается, по щеке скатывается жидкость: не слезы, конечно, вы что! — кровь. Из глаз, из ушей, из носа лениво текут алые капли, оставляя за собой кровавые дорожки, падая на брюки и фиолетовую рубашку. Хибари скалится, вспоминая обрывочные детали, выхватывая только своё имя, Лихт, и ругается на немецком без намёка на акцент.

Лихт ненавидит эту живучую нечисть, который не оставил его и в этой жизни; который прошёл за ним через Вселенные; который определённо напрашивается на экзорцизм. Лихт смотрит серо-синими глазами на сервампа, который не спешит подходить, лишь смотрит, закусив губы и отбросив куда-то в сторону очки; Хайд не выказывает беспокойства, хотя внутри целый оркестр с драматично-волнующим хором; тело противится бездействию, хочется подойти и помочь этому ни на йоту неизменившемуся мальчишке, который умудрился выбить право на перерождение в небесной канцелярии (о, он отчётливо видел, как Ангел перечислял список своих заслуг, и плевать он хотел, что его никто об этом тут не просил).

— Крыса… — шипит Хибари-Лихт, доставая тонфа, — забью до смерти, — и улыбка-оскал с бешенным взглядом за секунду до удара.

— Тела меняются, жизнь течёт своим чередом, а привычки всё те же, _Хибари-тян?_ — Хайд парирует сильные атаки одной рапирой так, словно занимался этим всю жизнь, словно не было этой четверти века немого наблюдения, словно кто-то наконец убрал палец с кнопки «пауза».

— Слуга Ада, — выплёвывает Облако, и со следующим ударом сносит стену; кажется, они привлекли ненужное внимание. У Хибари кончиком лезвия оцарапана щека, Хайд потерял свой шарф; оба тяжело дышат, короткие резкие выпады на равных выматывают; улыбки выходят искажённо пугающими, совершенно зеркальными.

— Я тоже скучал, — чёртов ёж со своим чёртовым терпением убил кучу драгоценного времени на развязку сюжета.

— _Камикорос, крыса,_ — притянуть за свободно болтающийся галстук, почувствовать приятно прохладную кожу ладоней, когда в него вцепятся клешнями, жадно кусать чужие губы и усмехнуться, заметив охеревшие взгляды невольных зрителей, которые прибежали на грохот разрушений.

Хайд хмыкнул, вернувшись в облик милого ёжика, вызывая у присутствующих приступ новой ступени удивления — пожалуй, ни Лихт, ни Хибари за всю жизнь так долго и искренне не смеялись над уморительностью сей сюрреалистичной картины.


End file.
